Tears of the sky
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: [M][SeiyaAmara romance fic] Amara's 17th birthday is comming up and she, like the rest of the scouts, starts to dream things about the past that they thought was impossible, but what has Seiya got to do with it and what about the new enemy! RnR


Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language. Please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer.

Now, this story is NOT because I dislike Haruka/Michiru being together (In fact I love that couple!), but because I ALSO enjoy Seiya/Amara(Haruka) romance stories – a lot in fact. As usually, this story has a few of my romantic classics! So please people, no flames, but do RnR!

* * *

Tears of the sky  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2006 

(Reviewed)  
Prologue – Goodbye forever… or is it?

Long ago, The Silver Millennium

Two figures stood out side of the Moon Palace, letting the light of the stars shine upon them. It was the evening of Princess Haruka's 17th birthday and the Moon Palace was full of guests from all over the Galaxy, mostly from with in the Silver Alliance, who were celebrating her. Haruka had managed to slip away from the party for a few moments to see her lover Seiya, the prince of the Starlight Kingdom.

The pleasant sound of running water could be heard coming from the fountain in the palace gardn that was just below where they were standing. Princess Haruka shivered slightly. It was just in the end of January, January 27th to be exact, and it was still freezing cold this time of the year, but the young princess was kind of used to it. For some reason, the chilly weather made her relax a little bit.

"Are you cold?" Seiya asked, kissing Haruka's neck lightly, making her shiver in delight at his touch.

"Maybe," she replied, "But then you will keep me warm for the night, wont you?" Her eyes were twinkling brightly with love. He smiled, "Of course, my princess." He replied, putting his cape around her shoulders. She instantly snuggled up close to him and sighted. "I hope this never ends. That we can just be like this forever and ever, not caring about tomorrow." She said, leaning further into him.

"I hope so too, 'ruka." He said, looking down at the blond haired angle in his arms.

"Then why?" Haruka demanded in her usually firm and demanding way. He looked her sadly, but didn't answer simply because he didn't quit knew what to say, "Why must you leave me for some damn war! It isn't fair!" Her eyes had become teary now, causing her makeup to run down her checks. He moved his fingers up, gently whipping hear tears away.

"Haruka… if Queen Beryl is successful on Earth and wins there she will come for the Moon afterwards and I, nor Endymion, will allow that to happen. That is why I must go." He replied.

"Just promise me that you will be safe and return." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"Haruka, I…" He, began

"Promise me! Please, Seiya?" She pleaded. Seiya smiled, "I promise." He then kissed her passionately. "We've better go inside; otherwise the guests might get worried about where you are. You are, after all, the lady we're all here tonight to celebrate." He said, making sure that the velvet square box was still in his pocket. Haruka nodded and they headed inside.

When they got inside people were still dancing to the soft and pleasant music that was being played.

"Would you like to dance, my princess?" Seiya asked, bowing before her. Haruka grinned, "Get up! I hate when you bow to me," She said, hitting him playfully, "and of course I'll dance with you, my prince." They started to glide perfectly across the ball room floor, not noticing that the other guest had stopped dancing and had formed a circle around them, like they were a newly wedded couple. Seiya stopped dancing and looked at Haruka, gently leaning down and kissing her.

"Seiya!" Haruka whispered almost in a hiss, "people are watching." But the truth was that she really didn't care about that either. He then took the little velvet box out of his pocked and took a step backwards, kneeling down on one knee, not really caring about the hundreds of guests that was present.

"Princess Haruka of Uranus," he began slowly, loud enough for everyone to hear what he was saying while looking up at her wide, blue eyes, "will you marry me and become my wife through fire and water, through out eternity?" Haruka stared at him in shocked, happiness and tears. Never in her whole life had she dreamed or hoped for any of this, since she for the first time, some 6 years ago, had met Seiya when he had first traveled too the Moon Kingdom as part of his diplomatic schooling. She began slowly to nod while tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks, "Yes!" She cried out, wanting to throw herself in his arms.  
But Seiya wasn't quit done yet, "Then please accept this ring as a token of our love and that we belong to one another, now and forever." He said, slipping the silver ring onto her finger, kissing her softly once more. Immediately people started to clap and cheer and the music started to play again.

"Congratulations, Haruka!" Her cousin, Princess Michiru of Neptune, and the other inner and outer princesses shouted excitedly as they came up too her. Seiya had gone talking with his, now, future in-laws and receiving congratulations and 'best of wishes' from the guests.

"Thanks guys!" Haruka said, smiling happily.

"We have better get you fixed up! Princess Hotaru said, smiling mischievously. Haruka raised an eyebrow. She knew that look on Hotaru all too well.

"Well, come on, ruka." Princess Serenity said, dragging her towards the princesses' wing of the palace. As they got to the huge twin doors and opened them, the Moon Queens royal advisors, Luna and Artemis, jumped through screaming the words that would change every once life forever in more then one way. "We're being attacked by the forces of Earth!

Everything then exploded…

* * *

Poor Seiya and Haruka! To be engaged, on the last night of exsisten of the moon kingdom. R n R and be nice, please. Chapter 1 coming up hopefully soon. 


End file.
